Grandia: To The Xtreme
by Quanlee
Summary: GX and G2 combined, mainly GX though. Chapter 1: Nortis and Arcada are at war again. Evann meets his friends and enemy again 5 months after the Quanlee incident and prepares for a new quest. A mix of every genre.
1. Default Chapter

Grandia: To The Xtreme  
  
By. Quanlee  
  
Note: This my first "serious" fic so please excuse me if the reading material makes you want to shoot yourself in the face. . .  
  
I said it once, and I'll I say it again. *Never* *Trust* *The* *Army*. So much for truces, I knew the Nortis and Arcadians would start up again in a matter of no time. I wonder what my friend's or now known by country's enemies are doing? Jaid is probably yelling at threats at the Nortis on the battlefield. Titto is probably trying to pull Jaid out of the firing range of the Nortis tanks. Lutina is most likely killing something, or throwing darts at a picture of me.  
  
Myam and Ulk, how the Hell should I know what Hazmans do?  
  
As for my Nortis friends. I'm sure Brandol is driving some kind of contraption at the moment. Carmyne, is obviously doing her best to ditch work in some way. Diene is defiantly keeping the army organized some way.  
  
It really sucks knowing that everything we've worked for has gone to waste. I think I'm beginning to understand why Quanlee wanted the world to be one.  
  
I bet the reason behind Quanlee's existence was because the ancients wanted to stop fighting. I wonder what sides the Ancients were fighting about. . .  
  
"HEY EVANN!!!! EVANN!!!!! ARE YOU HOME?!??!?!" Someone yell outside for my name.  
  
"What?" I got out of bed and ran toward the door. It was Pike  
  
"You've got an important message from the army, looks like they want you back." Pike said as he waved the letter in front of his face.  
  
I ripped the letter open and read to myself.  
  
Mr. Evann,  
  
The Nortis Army requests your abilities in order to aid us in a military agenda. Please Report to Locca. We demand an immediate response.  
  
Military liaison director,  
  
Lieutenant Diene  
  
"Oh you also have another letter from the army. This one looks like its hand written though." Pike muttered. "I hope you just send a reply right now, you don't know how much a pain in the ass it is to deliver letters to your house. I mean God Evann why can't you just live close to the town instead of living out in nowhere land?"  
  
Evann snatched the other letter out of Pike's hand and began reading to himself.  
  
Evann,  
  
Hello, 5 months have past since we last saw each other, I understand that you are probably quite upset over the fact the our country is once at war with Arcadia. Please consider our request. The Commanding officer has discovered a ruin that could end the war. Please come immediately after reading this. Please do this for your friends in the army. If you don't. . .we'll take you by force if necessary. This is how serious I am about this mission!  
  
With malice if you don't come,  
  
Diene  
  
P.S. If makes you feel better, Kroitz is now demoted to private.  
  
". . .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Evann yelled out.  
  
"You really hate work that much? Well, I guess you're leaving soon then, see ya. . ." Pike got back on his bike and started back for town.  
  
12 hours later  
  
"I'm only doing this to end the war, I'm only doing this to end the war." Evann reminded himself as he walked off the train entering Locca. To his surprise it was hardly the same as it was when he was there. Homes had been rebuilt, the dinner was now a real restaurant, and the barracks were now a school. The only thing Evann recognized was Ben's shop and Juston's house.  
  
"Whoa this is new!" Evann was amazed with the amount of time the it took the Locca to change back into a town.  
  
A lady with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail looked toward Evann and called his name.  
  
"Hey Evann, thought you weren't gonna show." The lady said.  
  
"Huh? Do I know you?" Evann asked.  
  
"OHHHH! How could you forget me? It's me, Carmyne!!!! No wonder you don't keep in contact with friends, you can't even remember them!" The lady practically yelled.  
  
"Carmyne? Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your hair!" Evann exclaimed with a sour expression on his face.  
  
"Hmph, shows how much you care." Said Carmyne playing with hair.  
  
"Hey, where's Brandol?" Evann asked  
  
"He's in Wendy's Cafe." Carmyne answered with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Wendy's Cafe?"  
  
"Yeah, she got quite famous in Locca as it was being rebuilt. So they named the house where we ate all the time after her. Of course they remodeled it a bit and took the barracks we used to sleep in and turned into a school. Ben's Son is pretty angry about going back to school." Carmyne gave a smug expression.  
  
"Oh, hey does that kid even have a name?" Evann asked.  
  
"Ben's son? No, Evann they just named him Ben's son because it sounded like such a nice name." Carmyne laughed a bit. "OF COURSE HE HAS A NAME!!! It's Danny. Why are you asking?"  
  
"No reason." Evann stomach growled a little. Partly because he was hungry and also because he was a bit embarrassed for not knowing Ben's Son's name. "Hey, let's go see Brandol." Evann quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Sure, just be warned he's a bit. . .drunk." Carmyne snickered.  
  
Ignoring Carmyne, Evann ran toward the dinner. Evann swung the door open.  
  
"Hey Brandol!" Evann yelled across the room  
  
"Whatsh?" Brandol turned around to show Evann that he was beyond more then drunk, he was plain wasted. . .  
  
"Whoa there, had a little too much to drink there old man?" Evann caught a whiff of his breath.  
  
"Wellsh if it ain'tsh Evannsh. Howsh shold are you now? 15?" Brandol slurred.  
  
"It's been 12 drinks, it's a miracle he hasn't succumb to alcohol poisoning." Carmyne chuckled.  
  
"Erm, Brandol, I'm 19 now, I was 18 when you first met me. . ." Evann looked at Brandol.  
  
"Thas niass," Brandol passed out.  
  
"Why is he drinking?" Evann asked Carmyne.  
  
"Wendy is seeing her sick mother."  
  
"Oh, right. Should have known it'd be about Wendy. . ." Evann mumbled.  
  
"Oh, geez, I completely forgot. Diene told me to tell her to so her as soon as you go here!" Carmyne smacked her head.  
  
"Oh great no you tell me!" Evann ran off to where the briefing room was. Must have left it there for a reminder of what happened. . ." Evann thought.  
  
Evann practically ripped the door of the hinges. "I'm here, Carmyne didn't give me your message to me- what? Kroitz? Why you here?" Evann tried to catch his breath.  
  
Kroitz looked pretty pissed. "Probably the same reason why you're here. . ." Kroitz growled.  
  
"What? You've become a Ranger too?" Evann looked amazed.  
  
"No you dumb-ass, the ruins! THE R-U-I-N-S!!!!!" Kroitz very pissed off.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late." Diene stepped in to the door. "I had some last minute orders. Glad to see you came Evann. That saves us a lot of time. Anyway, it's Kroitz's job to lead you, Carmyne and Brandol to the temple known as the Seraph Ruins." Diene immediately began as she sat down.  
  
"Dammit!" Evann thought. "Why does Kroitz have to lead us! Anyone! Even Brandol, just not Kroitz. . ."  
  
"Once you get in, Evann, I need to you to find a geo gate so you can pull the rest of the research team. Get rid of any monsters you see. You are to report here at 7:00 in the morning. Dismissed!" Diene announced and walked away.  
  
Evann's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't had anything to eat since he left his house this morning. He started for the dinner but was stopped by Ben's son, Danny.  
  
"Hey! Evann!" Danny yelled at him.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Danny, what's up?" Evann asked.  
  
"You knew my name?" Danny asked.  
  
"Err, yeah, why did you think I didn't?" Evann lied.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, before you leave can you tell all the kids that I had an Arcadian friend?" Danny asked.  
  
"Uh sure, why?"  
  
"None of the other kids believed me about Titto, hey do you think he's still alive?" Danny asked.  
  
"Knowing Titto, I'd say yes." Evann assured the young boy, but not being to sure himself.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go now, my mother's calling me in for supper! Bye Evann!" Danny ran off waving good-bye.  
  
Evann sighed as he walked toward the dinner. He had almost forgot that his country and Arcada was at war again. He hoped that Titto, Jaid, and Lutina were all alive even though if he'd face them right now they'd try to kill him. He opened the door to the dinner to see that Carmyne, a now sober Brandol, and Kroitz???  
  
"Eh, Kroitz, what are you doing eating with us? Don't you now eat with Diene and the other solders?" Evann asked.  
  
"Trust me I would if I knew I'd be eating with you! This is almost as bad as when my mother made me invite you to diner with my family!" Kroitz said with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Why you-" Evann started.  
  
"BOYS!!!! We're here to eat, not to make fun of each other. God! You sound just like Brandol and Jaid! Now sit down and eat!" Carmyne yelled louder then Evann.  
  
(Author's note: I'm gonna just write the diner conversation like I do in most of my fics to cut the time)  
  
Evann: What's this? (pokes at his food)  
  
Carmyne: Clam chowder. Eat up it's good for growing boys like you.  
  
Evann: I'm finished growing up Carmyne.  
  
Carmyne: So your going to stay short forever then?  
  
Evann: 5' 7'' isn't that short.  
  
Carmyne: Whatever.  
  
Evann: . . .What's wrong with Brandol, he hasn't said a word or touched his food.  
  
Carmyne: Well neither has Kroitz.  
  
Evann: Well, I think I'll live longer with out listening to his voice.  
  
Kroitz: Well at least what I say makes sense, unlike you.  
  
Evann: If it weren't for your stupid speeches I bet my father would still be ali-  
  
Kroitz: Alive? It was your fault for listening to me in the first place!  
  
Evann: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PRESSURED ME INTO THAT!  
  
(everyone else in the dinner stops talking and looks at Evann)  
  
Carmyne: (stands up) Please Excuse my comrades for interrupting your diners. (everyone in the room goes back to eating and talking) Now boys! What are you talking about.  
  
Evann: It's nothing. . .I'm going to bed. (Evann walks out of the dinner)  
  
Carmyne: Well then, Kroitz do you mind filling me in on what Evann and you were talking about?  
  
Kroitz: I'm sorry, but no.  
  
Carmyne: Fine, leave me out on everything. Oh! Hey did you hear what's up with Escarre? People are falling into coma and talk about this garden of dreams in their sleep?  
  
Kroitz: Yes, I'm aware of the events in Escarre, I suspect it's the Arcadians magic.  
  
Carmyne: Really? I was thinking the same thing. I also heard that in another town people are losing their sense of taste.  
  
Kroitz: Probably also because of the Arcadians.  
  
Carmyne: I don't think so. I heard in happened in a Hazman town. I don't think the Arcadians have a grudge against the Hazmans.  
  
Kroitz: I don't know and I don't care! I'm going to bed.  
  
Carmyne: Good God! I'm going to bed too then.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A.N.: I'm sure you can see what's happening. ^_' Please review and don't flame. I'll sic my fan boy's if you do! 


	2. Whatevasmukapukaottotoot! I dunno a name

Chapter 2: I'm to lazy to think up of a damn name -_-  
  
By. Quanlee  
  
Update! Update! Yay! Whatever! I like to thank Suraimu, Ransho, and Cheetah Smith! You all rule!!!  
  
"Momma, Fadda! I wanna go ova to CHU SHOES!!" A 6-year-old Evann missing his 2 front teeth cried out as he slammed the door to his house shut. The little Evann looked for his parents and only saw . . .clams. "Hallo Mr. Clam, Hallo Mrs. Clam have you seen mah momma and fadda?" Evann asked in a high pitched little kid voice.  
  
"Why son, I am your father! And that's your mother!!!" The clams unzip themselves like they do in cartoons and reveal to be Evann's parents.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Evann yelled.  
  
"I ain't your father! I'm Brandol, and that's Carmyne!" Evann's "father" all the sudden became Brandol and his mother into Carmyne.  
  
"Oh God, then Brandol-" Evann started.  
  
"I'm not Brandol, I'm you!" Brandol turned into Evann.  
  
"Well I always wanted another one of me." Evann began.  
  
"I am not you! I am Diene! Now listen up or I'll" Diene started to say.  
  
Evann then grew up to the present form of himself and started screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Evann woke up screaming like a sissy.  
  
"About time you got up it's almost 7!" Brandol stood by the door (surprisingly without a hang over!)  
  
"Crap! Why does all the crap always happen to me!" Evann yelled.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
"About time you got here! The ride is late" Carmyne commented.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't help that no one woke me up!" Evann grumbed. "And Carmyne! That wasn't Clam Chowder! I had the craziest dream last night-"  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be complaining about food?" Kroitz said.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Kroitz!" Evann got angry.  
  
"Oh, can't you guys just stop for a while?" Carmyne scolded.  
  
"Hey, are we ready to go or not?" Brandol called from the driver's seat.  
  
"We're ready," Evann climbed inside the army truck.  
  
_  
  
"I got the impression this place was over seas!" Evann looked out the window.  
  
"It is, we're just taking this truck to Escarre's Harbor." Carmyne sighed starring out at the opposite window from Evann.  
  
"Then why didn't we stay in Escarre instead of Locca?" Evann questioned.  
  
"Don't you understand anything? The army is trying to raise out morale as a team by sending us to Locca!" Kroitz pratically yelled.  
  
"Huh, what?" Evann started.  
  
"Evann, did you feel anything when you looked at Locca rebuilt and everything?" Carmyne turned away from the window and looked at Evann.  
  
"No, not really," Evann answered.  
  
"Then forget it, you seriously don't get anything do you?" Carmyne chuckled.  
  
"He was out vandalizing other peoples properties when he should have been in school." Kroitz grumbled.  
  
"Oh, Evann so you were a punk when you grew up?" Carmyne smiled.  
  
"Uh, are we there yet?" Evann said trying to switch the topic.  
  
"Punk? That's an understatement! He was a-" Kroitz began.  
  
"Hey, don't get me started on your childhood" Evann started.  
  
"HEY! WILL YOU TOO STOP IT! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU GUYS FOR ABOUT 15 MINUTES NOW!!! Brandol yelled from up front of the truck.  
  
"Whoa! Is it me or did the army cruisers get bigger and better?" Evann commented as he stared at the army's boat.  
  
"She's a prototype, specially created for this mission alone! If she's successful in this field test then we'll be seeing a lot of her for or future battle with those long eared freak-" Brandol laughed.  
  
Carmyne looked at Evann whose fists were clenched. "Brandol! Will you shut up!"  
  
"What?" Brandol looked lost.  
  
"Sirs and ma'ams you're needed up on the deck!" A random sailor saluted the 4 and ran off to do whatever sailors do.  
  
"Deck. . .poop deck. . .hehee" Brandol laughed to himself as he cilmbed up the ramp to the "poop deck."  
  
"Oh shut up. . ." Carmyne said in a low voice.  
  
____ _ - ____ ___  
  
"This mission is to seek out the ruins. We realize that the ruins are located inside the eye of the surrounding snowstorm. We have no means of getting through without causing risk to you. That is why in the science department of the Nortis have constructed a cannon to blast you into the ruins with out causing any harm to you." Diene blabbed on.  
  
Diene's voice was about as interesting as listening to Specto, which soon made Evann fall into La-la land again.  
  
Evann opened his eyed to what seemed to be in a battlefield. There were tons of bodies piled everywhere. The grass was no longer green but a dark red color from all the blood of the bodies. Some of the bodies looked humanoid, some didn't. Evann squinted to see if he were the only one alive around the area. He saw one body standing a far in the mist. The closer Evann walked to the lone figure the smaller the figure looked. When Evann was standing right behind the lone figure it turned out the to be a young girl about 9 or 8. The girl looked right at him as he approached. Her expression seemed to look like she was waiting for someone, him. She looked at Evann right into the eye and started to move her mouth as if she was saying something, but no words came out. It was as if she were mute. Then after her mouth stopped moving she turned to the right of her and looked up. Evann knew this had to be a dream, two gigantic figures stood high in the sky starring right at each other. One of the figures was very bright which made Evann squint when he looked directly at it. The other was the complete opposite, the other was dark and gave Evann a chill down the spine when he looked at it.  
  
Suddenly the two figures began to collide into each other. Evann noticed the girl was looking right at him again and said in clear words, "Don't let it happen again. . ."  
  
At that moment Evann noticed something that bothered him deeply about the girl. . .her eyes,  
  
"Hey Evann! EVANN!!" Carmyne's voice called out.  
  
"Agh! You don't have to scream inside my ear!" Evann got up with a start.  
  
"Sorry, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep during Diene's speech of total boredom!" Carmyne gave out her trade mark laugh. "Any way, I'm bored to death on this stupid ship! So I thought I'd come and talk to you.  
  
"More like bother!" Evann sighed.  
  
"What did you say?" Carmyne casted him a glare.  
  
"Nothing." Evann looked up.  
  
"So, I'm wondering, what do you think of the events that have been happening in all the towns?" Carmyne sat down next to Evann.  
  
"Uh, what events?" Evann asked.  
  
"Are you for real?" Carmyne looked seriously shocked. "The people mysteriously falling asleep in Escarre?"  
  
Evann shook his head.  
  
"The loss of taste in a Hazman town?"  
  
Evann shook his head again.  
  
"The unexplained deaths in a Arcadian town?"  
  
"Carmyne! I don't have a clue to what you're babbling on about!" Evann almost yelled.  
  
"Evann do you know what a newspaper is?" Carmyne asked sarcastically.  
  
"I live out in the mountains. I don't much news on current events up there." Evann explained.  
  
"I was being sarcastic! Anyway to bring you up to date, a week ago someone didn't wake up from his or her sleep. The people thought the person just needed a lot of rest. The next day two more fell into coma and another the next. Nobody can explain what's happening. If you ask me it's an Arcadian spell.  
  
"Quit it Carmyne. I'm in no mood for jokes." Evann grumbled.  
  
"I'm 100% serious! The weirdest thing about the people is the fact that they all say something about this so-called "garden of dreams" in their sleep.  
  
"Carmyne! Evann! We've got trouble!" Brandol called out to them from above.  
  
"Carmyne! Evann! We've got trouble!" Evann mimicked in a mean tone, "God, give me a moment to myself!!!" He walked up on to the deck.  
  
"It's near or destination point think they're Arcadian spies??" A random solider looked worried.  
  
"Newbie," Evann thought. "I'd just ignore it. . ." He said.  
  
"They may be spies trying to get in on our plan," Kroitz said. "I'd suggest we take a look."  
  
"Good idea," Diene said.  
  
"What? C'mon guys, look how small that thing is! Even if you divide our boat by 1000000, our boat would still be twice as big! This is a waste of time!!!" Evann complained.  
  
A person emerged handcuffed and led by two soldiers.  
  
"An Arcadian!?" Evann exclaimed.  
  
Unlike most Arcadians, she had more of a tan. Her hair was purple and had one of those hats that made her look like some professional artist or something.  
  
"Hey! I ain't no threat!" She said, it sounded as if she had a big Nortis accent in her voice.  
  
"Arcadian, what is your business here!!!" A soilder demanded.  
  
"Ya fool! If ya'd lemme get my school i.d. then ya would've tackled me I wouldn't have to go to the doc's!" She seemed really pissed off.  
  
"School i.d." Diene commented.  
  
"I'm in the Selicianne School of Art and whateva! If ya'd lemme get my pass I'd show ya!" She yelled.  
  
"Carmyne, accompany her to her boat with the soldiers." Dine commanded.  
  
"Make Evann do it," Carmyne grumbled. "I'm tired,"  
  
"Evann."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Evann followed the two soldiers into the Arcadian's ship.  
  
"Ugh, what reeks of dead fish?" Evann plugged his nose.  
  
"Shaddup," She frowned.  
  
As Evann walked pass a few of her murals. It's strange, they all looked as if they were scenes from Hell. Dead bodies a top of each other, all seemed to be starring at a huge dark figure in the sky. It scared Evann somehow.  
  
"Augh, look at the ugly ones will ya?" She came out with her I.D. It read: Name: Misuko Age: 21 Year: 3. "I'm allowed in Nortis territory, so F*** off!"  
  
"Wha?" Evann said as she shoved the card in his face.  
  
"I only come here to get inspiration for my work! I ain't choosin' any sides on this new Shitish war!" She looked angered. "My only advice for ya, Ranger; When ya sittin' on ya brains. . .try not to fart. . ." She staggered away.  
  
"Think she was an enemy?" A solidier asked Evann.  
  
"She was drunk off her ass, no way she was with the Arcadian Army," Evann lauged. "This place reeks, let's go." Evann started up the stairs. Then it struck him, how'd she know that he was a ranger.  
  
...  
  
"Hey, Mr. R, tell me more adventures!" the little blond kid from the earlier dream asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. R! Tell us all about your trips," A red haired women with the most wierdest hairstyle asked Evann seductivly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you stop it Millenia! Let him continue!" Another woman came from no where also blond.  
  
"I SAID TELL ME DAMMIT!" the little girl yelled and bit Evann in the leg.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Evann get your ass up!" the red haired woman seemed angry too.  
  
"HEY! HEY! F*** YOU!!!" Evann arose to see Brandol.  
  
"Dreamer, hey were here!" Brandol said.  
  
Evann walked onto the deck, once again, but this time was treated to a much different view.  
  
"Welcome to Lair of the Forsaken." Carmyne said.  
  
"That's a cheesy name." Evann muttered.  
  
"I know, I made it my self. It sounded a lot better then A-2905" she smiled smugly.  
  
"Evann! We need you!" Diene called over to him.  
  
_ End o' chappy 2 _  
  
Next chappy: I hate this place 


End file.
